fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Bluebird!
Back at the cottage, Floral was humming and lighting all twelve candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Cindy and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Cindy was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many sashes, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Panini was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Cindy was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Floral then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Cindy asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Floral, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Cindy. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a little more glitter? What do you think?" Cindy asked Floral. Floral nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Panini?" But Panini did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Bluebird and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Panini struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Panini went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Floral said to Cindy, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the twelve years are up anyway. Suddenly, Panini ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Cindy was cautious about what Panini was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Panini!" she warned, as she took the wands from the rabbit. Then Panini locked the doors while Floral closed the windows and Cindy locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Floral, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Cindy. Then she gave Floral her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Panini began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Cindy finished, as she gave Panini her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Panini became angry a little. But she realized what Cindy meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Cindy says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Cindy chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of aquamarine cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Floral called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the yellow female bear. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Floral, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Panini was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Panini noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Floral took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with eleven layers containing blue and light blue frosting, morning glories, and periwinkles. Now Cindy was making the chest line. She took another aquamarine sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of aquamarine thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the chest line was stitched with the aquamarine thread. Now the chest line was perfect for the bodice, and it flew over to the bodice of the dress and stuck it in its chest. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Panini was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Panini kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Floral was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Floral landed back on the floor. Panini was still dancing with the mop, and Cindy was using her wand to put glitter on the dress and a sash around the waist. Panini saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not aquamarine, Make it yellow!" said Panini, as she zapped the dress, making it turn yellow. Cindy saw that and gasped in shock. "Panini!" she scolded. "Make it aquamarine!" Cindy said, as she zapped the dress back to its aquamarine color. Panini still danced wit the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it yellow!" she whispered, zapping it yellow again. Cindy saw that the dress was yellow again and was now irritated. "Oh, aquamarine!" said She zapped it back to aquamarine again. "Yellow!" Panini smiled, still dancing. But this time, Cindy stood before the dress, and her dress turned yellow. Panini snickered to herself until Cindy angrily turned her clothes aquamarine. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Floral was putting light blue frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, yellow and aquamarine lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Hans was flying through the forest when he saw yellow and aquamarine fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Hans yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Cindy angrily said to Panini. Floral had just finished lighting all twelve candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Bluebird!" said Panini, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Cindy, as she and Panini changed their clothes back to their original colors. Panini zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Cindy set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it aquamarine." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes aquamarine and turned to Panini. "Now hide! Quick!" said Cindy, motioning Panini to hide. Before going, Floral turned to the aquamarine dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes. "Sky-blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, bloomers, and gloves sky-blue without Cindy and Panini noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the tan female bear. Bluebird was running to the cottage. "Aunt Cindy!" she called. Then Cindy was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Panini also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Bluebird opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Cindy and the others nowhere in sight. As the girl looked around, Hans peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the girl. Her hair is dirty blonde, her skin is fair, her eyes are blue, and her lips are pink, but is it the same Princess Wendy? "Aunt Cindy! Floral! Panini!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Bluebird, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the sky-blue dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Cindy, Floral, and Panini cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Bluebird. "Happy birthday, Bluebird!" said Floral, hugging Bluebird. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Bluebird, hugging them back. "Him?" said Floral, being startled when Bluebird mentioned someone. "Bluebird!" gasped Panini, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Cindy. "Oh he's not a stranger," Bluebird explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Cindy. "Where?" asked Panini. "Once upon a dream!" Bluebird said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Bluebird: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The bears and rabbit looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Bluebird. Then Bluebird took Floral by the hands and danced with her. Then Floral noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Floral. "Oh no!" said Panini. "This is terrible!" Cindy. Then Bluebird stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am twelve." said Bluebird. The Bears and rabbit then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Cindy. "You're already betrothed?" said Floral. "Betrothed?" said Bluebird, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Panini. "To Prince Peter Pan, dear." Floral agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Bluebird. "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Panini finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Floral. "Princess Wendy Darling!" said Cindy. Then Hans became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Queen Grimhilde right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Grimhilde the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Adam." Cindy told Bluebird. Bluebird's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Cindy, taking Bluebird's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Bluebird became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same boy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Bluebird. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The Bears and rabbit tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Cindy, Floral, and Panini sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Panini. A tear slid down Cindy's cheek. Bluebird continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the boy she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs